Thought that I could make it right
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Past 2x19. After Elijah had daggered Klaus, and Camille was gone, something clicked in her mind and she went back to explain it to Klaus. but going there, she found out that Klaus now laid, with a dagger in his heart. This is my attempt at how Camille tries convince them, that Klaus is innocence. AND Klaus' thought after he was daggered. ONE-SHOT. KLAMILLE.


**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's a new story I wrote, which was inspired by the last episode, W****hen The Levee Breaks, S02E19. The Kamille moment in it was very strong, and don't tell me you didn't feel it! And especially when after that they daggered him, and I was like how could Elijah do this? Camille believe in Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah didn't? Are they sick? Don't get me wrong, I love them both-**

**Oh God! I am rambling again! Sorry, overflowing with emotions!**

**I am gonna leave now, how you like the story and leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This wasn't the first time that Klaus was framed for something he didn't do, and gotten punished. It used to happen all the time when he was human, at the hands if Mikael. He would always find some way to take his anger out on Klaus, but then there was one thing Klaus was sure of, that his siblings, most importantly, Elijah and Rebekah, will always be there for him, to fight along side him.

But now, as he felt the effects of dagger take over him, and saw Rebekah enter, Freya behind her, he was not sure. Klaus felt betrayed. He knew that taking the blame of killing Aiden will have after effect, many will be angry over him and try to kill him, even, but after Elijah showed his trust in Klaus' plan, when Jackson and the wolves were coming for Klaus, he thought that Elijah was on his side. But no, Elijah had gone and bonded with Freya.

As he was falling to the ground with the dagger in his hear and the three of his sibling standing in front of him, all of the things he did flashed before him, all the time he had daggered anyone of them. He remembered those time and then he remember the reason, and he knew that everytime it was for their safely, he did all that in good will. But here he was, with this siblings the had no faith in him.

Even Elijah, the man he always chooses words carefully, was deceived. Klaus was said,"And what if I did?" not that he killed Aiden, and yet there they all were ganging up against him, stopping him from protecting his daughter.

There was only one person who had believed in Klaus in that moment, and Klaus would never forget that. Camille O'Connell. She had believed him, even when all of his siblings choose to stand against him.

Klaus was angry, yes, but that was not the thing he felt more. Hurt was covering the better part of his heart, the heart that was not daggered. He was just waiting for them time when the dagger would be pulled out of his heart and he can take revenge for the cruelty and disbelieve they had in him.

* * *

Camille was on her way to go back to her apartment, when she thought on something and decided to go back to Klaus, once more to talk to him. She started making her way back to the Mikaelson's compound, and as she was going there was only one thought occupying her mind. _Klaus and Freya are more similar than they realise. _Klaus and Freya had both not been able to have a real family. Freya because she was abducted by Dahlia and Klaus because on Esther's lie, that kept him away from his real father and his pack.

And that was what she was going to tell him, she just needed to find a way to put it dedicatedly. Some way which was "Klaus-appropriate" and not offend him.

Camille entered the Mikaelson compound and there was silence all around so she called for him,"Klaus." She shouted, knowing he would come, when he realised that it was _her_.

Instead, she was confused when, Elijah came out, with Rebekah and Freya hot on his tail,"Cami." Elijah nodded his greetings.

"Elijah,"Her eyebrows furred in uncertainty,"Where is Klaus?"

"Why? What's the matter, Cami?" Elijah asked instead of answering the question she had asked.

"I just needed to talk to him." At this all the three Mikaelson gave her amused look so, she decided to explain,"I think I can get through him, make him see that all of you are on the same side." She tilted her head to point toward Freya. This was the first time she was seeing her, but as she was the only one there, whom Camille didn't know, Camille guessed that she was Freya.

"There would me no need for that." Rebekah said.

"Klaus had been taken care of. He will no longer be the problem or cause any trouble, like he did today." Elijah informed her. When Camille heard this she wanted to shout out that Klaus didn't kill Adien, but she knew better than to mess up Klaus' plan. She didn't know what the plan was, yet, but she knew it would be a hit if it was Klaus' plan.

"What do you mean taken care of?" Camille interrogated.

"He is in a slumber with a dagger in his hear, now can we please get on with making the weapon, please?" Freya intervened. She was getting annoyed but this blonde girl. What was here name again? Kami...no Cami. Yes, that was Elijah had told her.

Camille gasped, her eyes wide, looking angrily at all the three Mikaelson,"What?"

"Believe me, darling, it is for the best." Rebekah answered.

"How? How is this for the best?" Camille asked in a high tone. She was angry at them. _How could they believe that Klaus did it? _She didn't. When she was his stenographer, she always use to think that Klaus was over-exaggerating the lack of faith his siblings showed in him, but this proved her wrong and him right. They all did lacked faith in him, and that too to a highly dangerous level.

"Don't you what he did today? I was under the illusion that Elijah told you about it." Rebekah said as she turned to Elijah and raided an eyebrow.

"I did. And I think she talk to him, too, didn't you Cami?" Elijah asked Camille and she looked at him, not there were tears in her eyes, on the verge of falling.

"Yes I was here to talk to him. And he didn't do it!" Camille informed them, her voice cracking at the end. She knew she shouldn't have told him that, she knew that it was messing his plan, but could his plan really work as he laid in a coffin? No, it won't, so she decided to come out with the truth.

"Don't talk rubbish." Freya snapped,"He is like this, he killed father tomorrow, and number of other innocent people. How can you be so sure he didn't kill him, after he accepted killing him?"

"Oh, did he really, now?" Camille questioned with the same fire in her voice,"What did he say Elijah? Will you like to retell the scene that went down, in Algiers?"

"Cami, I told you Klaus accepted that he killed Aiden." Elijah spoke, he was too annoyed, but he covered it good.

"Yes, you told me he said,'what is I did?' not I killed him." Camille said, remembering the conversation Elijah had shown her. He had gotten inside her mind and showed her the conversation, so that he could 'deal' with Klaus,"I thought you would notice it, Elijah. I missed it at that time because I was angry and hurt, but now I think about it he never accepted it."

Elijah remembered the conversation as clear as a day, and yet he was surprised that he had missed that detail. Klaus, indeed, never said that he killed Aiden.

"He didn't say the words, doesn't mean he didn't do it." Rebekah countered.

Elijah was thinking that Camille was right, but Rebekah's mind made him change his mind. He remember all the time Klaus has lied, or used words to get out of a situation. And what have been the reason for him to lie? To let everyone believe that it was him who killed Aiden, if he did not? How would that protect Hope? How would turning the wolves against them help in Hope's protection?

"I believe it's time for you to leave." Elijah told Camille and in that moment she knew that Klaus had really meant his words.

_**He had left her with the burden of a truth that no one will believe.**_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me! I would love to hear from you! I am huge sucker for reviews, they are like my drugs! Please keep them coming!**


End file.
